godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
William Randa
|image= |title= |birthplace= |birthdate= |nationality=American |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= Brown (graying) |eye= |status=Deceased |allies=Houston Brooks San Lin James Conrad Mason Weaver Preston Packard Jack Chapman Reg Slivko Victor Nieves Steve Woodward Hank Marlow |enemies=Kong Mother Longlegs Skullcrawlers |relationships= Unnamed Father † |previousoccupation=Monarch cryotozoologist Senior official |portrayedby=John Goodman |firstappearance=''Kong: Skull Island'' |lastappearance=''Kong: Skull Island'' }} William "Bill" Randa is a character created by who made his first appearance within the 2017 MonsterVerse film Kong: Skull Island. Appearance Personality The most prominent trait is his stubbornness to see the expedition to Skull Island go forward. Buried deep down, however, is a much darker side to him: being the sole survivor of an attack on his vessel by an unidentified sea-dwelling Titan, he has let vengeance consume him and is prejudiced enough to believe that monsters like Kong have no conscience and that they must be killed. However, this begins to change when Randa begins to see how human-like Kong is. Relationships History ''Kong: Skull Island William Randa was the senior official in charge of the expedition to Skull Island, having hired also James Conrad to join them as a tracker. In 1943, he was stationed aboard the U.S.S Lawton, which was torn apart by an unidentified sea-dwelling Titan leaving him as the only survivor, and ever since, he had spent the last 30 years as a researcher at Monarch trying to prove that monsters exist. Randa managed to procure funding for a expedition to Skull Island with help from Houston Brooks, allowing him to determine if his theories were true. Randa then hired a security force comprised of U.S. military soldiers led by Preston Packard as a means of protection from potential threats. After journeying to the island, Randa had Brooks initiate seismic tests, with him and Brooks discovering Skull Island's bedrock was completely hollow, vindicating his "Hollow Earth Theory". However, this would awaken the lizard-like Skullcrawlers that dwelled beneath the island. This in turn angered Kong, the Island's apex titan, who attacked the expedition team to prevent anymore Skullcrawlers awakening. The event had a profound effect on Randa, who felt vindicated that his theory about the existence of monsters was finally proven true. Telling this to Packard, who threatened him after Kong's attack, Randa admitted that he worked for Monarch, used the explosives to flush out Kong or another Titan, and that he felt threatened that the ancient species that ruled the earth before mankind would eventually take back the planet from humanity. While journeying with Packard's men to try and reach a missing soldier, Jack Chapman, Randa and Packard encounter one of Kong's bloody handprints. Randa is awestruck by the sight, and deems it magnificent, slowly beginning to realize just how much alike Kong is to a human when he compares his hand to Kong's. After reuniting with the survivor group led by Conrad, Mason Weaver and Hank Marlowe, they are subsequently guided by Conrad to the western side of the island while trying to find Chapman, and are forced to go through the site in which the bones of Kong's parents lie. While taking photographs at the grave of Kong's parents, Randa was devoured by a Skullcrawler and his camera continued to flash within its stomach as it stalked the rest of the crew. Trivia *His line "monsters exist" is rather coincidentally meta in nature, as he is portrayed by John Goodman, who also portrayed the main character James P. Sullivan from the Pixar animated film, ''Monsters Inc. List of appearances *''Kong: Skull Island'' Category:MonsterVerse - Characters Category:Monarch - Members Category:Kong: Skull Island: Characters